Saving Blood
by gothina234
Summary: Sequel to Connection. Reid faces losing everything as his twin brother, Theo, is kidnapped and taken from his family. The past is coming for both of them and only their connection as brothers will save them. Time is running out and no-one is sure if either of them will survive. Will they survive the past or will it finally capture them? Written with LaRieNGuBleR.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone, here is the sequel to Connection for you all. For new readers, you need to read Connection first to understand this. We really hope you enjoy this fanfic and we promise that this will have lots of good action and we won't disappoint you. Enjoy and we would love to know what you think. LaRieNGuBleR and myself are so excited to work on this together. She is my little devil and I'm her cliffhanger queen. I need to discuss the rating with the little devil but at the moment it will remain T till further notice.  
**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

**Disclaimer - We do not own Criminal Minds, CBS does. They are so bloody lucky.**

Theo came home from work and picked up the mail. He smiled at the package that was with it. He had found a book that Spencer had looked for but not been able to find and had ordered it for him. The copy at the library was already checked out on loan and besides, he didn't want his brother to have a second-hand copy.

"Dada!"

Theo grinned as his daughter came running towards him. He swooped her into the air and twirled her around. "There is my bumblebee!"

"Dada, home!" Grace giggled as she settled on his hip. "Lub you, dada."

"I love you too, bumblebee."

Katrina came into the room. Theo was speechless as he took in the sight of her. She had a beautiful blue dress on that showed her curves, she had her hair down one shoulder and high heels on. She grinned back at him. "How do I look, Mr Reid?"

"You look beautiful," he said.

"That was what I was aiming for," she winked. "Are you sure that you are okay being alone tonight? You've been at work all day and you should be the one going out to relax."

"Baby, you haven't gone for a night out in a while. We'll be fine. Won't we, bumblebee?" he said to Grace.

"Yah," Grace said before snuggling against him.

Katrina put her bag over her shoulder and looked at them. She walked over and kissed Theo on the lips. "I'll be back late. I already made you some dinner, it's in the microwave. I love you."

"I know," he smiled.

"Don't quote Star Wars," Katrina giggled. She moved to her daughter and kissed both her cheeks. "Mommy will see you later. Be good for daddy."

"I good," Grace cooed.

Theo and Katrina kissed each other goodbye again. She waved goodbye to them as she left.

"Say bye to mommy," Theo said as he waved Grace's hand.

"Bye, momma!"

* * *

Theo walked to his daughter's room with her asleep in his arms. She had fallen asleep while they were watching a Disney movie. She was already in her pyjamas. Her pink ones with the flowers all over them. He laid her in the crib and put the cover over her. He kissed her forehead and smiled at her. He didn't know how he had helped create something so adorable. He turned on the pink nightlight and looked back at her once again. "Night, bumblebee."

He picked up the monitor and left the room. He closed the door and had a little stretch. He made his way back to the living room. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the man who had beat him as a child, sitting down on his couch. "Hello, Theo."

Theo shook with fear. "G-Get out of my house, Mike! I'm calling the cops."

"Mike. I thought it was Dad to you."

"You are nothing to me. I know who my real dad is," Theo said quickly before he rushed to the phone handset. "I'm calling the cops."

"I don't think so," a voice said from behind him. He turned around only for a baseball bat to smash into his head. He crashed against the mirror and hit the ground. Theo felt warm blood down his face as he tried to recover from the blow. He looked up and saw the man from his nightmares. Tom, the man who had assaulted him as a child, in ways that no child should have to go through.

"N-No," Theo whimpered as he tried to get away from the man.

Tom smirked at Theo. "I missed seeing that pretty little face. I missed your body too. Guess I got a second chance at some time with you."

Theo tried to kick out at the man but missed. Tom kicked him to his stomach and sat on his hips. Theo tried to fight against them as they grabbed his wrists and put them behind his back. He struggled to keep his mind in the present as his mind brought back memories of Tom's abuse on him.

"NO!" he shouted as he felt duct tape around his wrists and ankles. "HELP. SOMEBODY PLEASE HELP ME!"

He didn't get another word out as the duct tape touched his mouth. A hand twisted in his hair and kept it still as the tape got brought around it a few times. His heart dropped as he heard Grace begin to cry. Tom turned him on his side and smiled at him. Theo tried to break free of the tape as he watched Mike make his way around the corner and to the nursery. Grace began to cry louder. Theo tried to beg them to leave his daughter alone but his words were nothing more than muffled sounds.

Mike walked back around the corner with Grace in his arms. "Cute kid. Don't you think so, Tom?"

Theo tried to break free. He didn't care what they did to him. He just wanted his daughter to stay safe. He didn't want them to hurt her. Tom walked over to Grace and touch her cheek with his hand, a hand covered with Theo's blood. He smeared some blood on her cheek before turning back to Theo. "What whore gave you this one?"

Theo screamed into the tape. He panicked as he watched Tom approach him again. "Night, night, Theo."

Tom swiftly brought his foot across Theo's face, knocking him unconscious.

* * *

Spencer made his way to Theo's house. Katrina was out and he wanted to drop in and see his brother. He needed to update him about the party that Garcia had invited them to. He parked the car and made his way to the house. He stopped when he heard Grace crying from inside the house, it was then he noticed the door was ajar. He rushed in and ran to the sound of Grace crying. He saw the blood and glass on the floor and knew something had happened to Theo. He rushed into the kitchen and saw his niece in her playpen, blood on her cheek and tears streaming down her eyes. "DADDA! DADDA!"

"Oh, god!"

He rushed to the playpen. "Boo, it's Unca."

He checked her cheek and made sure that she wasn't hurt. He couldn't see any injuries. The blood didn't belong to her. He held Grace close and tried to soothe her but she just kept screaming and crying. "DADDA! DADDA!"

He turned around and his eyes widened as he saw the wall. There was note written in a large marker.

'WE HAVE THEO. DEMANDS TO COME.'

He brought out his cellphone and quickly dialled the police.

* * *

Katrina rushed out of the car, Morgan had called her and told her what had happened. She tried to get into her house but Blake caught her.

"Where's Grace?! Where is my baby?" she asked frantically.

"Spencer has her. They are checking her over in the ambulance but she seems okay."

"Who would do this?" Katrina cried. "Why would anyone want Theo? Oh, god. This cannot be happening."

Blake brought her arms around her and held her. "We will get him back. I promise."

Katrina nodded but couldn't stop herself from crying. Blake led her to the ambulance as Spencer was leaving it with Grace in his arms. He immediately passed the upset little girl to her mother.

Grace clung to her mother. "Dadda, gone! Dadda!

Katrina held her daughter and felt tears run down her cheeks. Spencer was barely managing to keep himself together but he knew he had to. Theo had gotten kidnapped and he had to stay strong for Katrina and Grace. Katrina looked at him. "Spencer, you have to find him. Please, I can't lose him. Please, find him."

He stepped forward and brought his arms around her and Grace. "I'll find him no matter what it takes. I'm not losing my brother and I am not letting him lose his family."

* * *

Theo groaned as he woke up, he was on his stomach on a bed. His head was pounding and his cheek felt horrible. He opened his eyes and tried to move his arms and legs. He panicked when he couldn't move them. He looked to his wrists and saw leather straps around them, restraining him to the bed. He still had duct tape around his mouth. He heard the door creak and stopped moving. His breathing quickened as he felt a hand trail up his leg and up his body. The hand wrapped around the back of his neck. He felt hot breath on his ear.

"Do you remember our first time?" Tom whispered in his ear. "I do. You aren't going anywhere. How will we pass the time?"

**Please review**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter for you all. We hope you enjoy this chapter and we want to thank you for all your continued support. We are raising the rating of this story as we are going to go to some dark places but rest assured there will not be anything too graphic and that we will give you an awesome story still. LaRieNGuBleR and me are a very evil duo. I love it!  
**

**Thank you for all the reviews, you are amazing and absolutely brilliant. We can't thank you enough for all the reviews. Thanks!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

Theo closed his eyes and let out a small whimper as Tom's hand clutched the back of his neck. "How I missed that sound?"

Tom climbed on the bed and on his hips. Theo lost all control and began to thrash violently against the restraints on the bed. He couldn't go through this again, he remembered every attack when he was younger. The blood, and the fear when he heard the footsteps outside his door. He remembered being tied to a bed for two days while man after man used him. All so Tom and his friends could make money. He felt his belt being removed and tried to plead through the tape. He screamed into the tape when he felt his jeans and boxers slide down his legs.

"Shhh..." Tom smiled. "You know you like this and you know you deserve it for fighting back earlier. I'm going to enjoy my time with you. I've missed you all these years. I was surprised when no-one turned up at my door to arrest me. I guess you just wanted to run from your past. Well, it caught up with you."

Theo tried to plead through the tape for Tom to stop it and leave him alone.

A muffled scream filled the room as Theo felt pain he had not felt since his childhood.

* * *

Reid walked with Grace in his arms around the bullpen. He had brought Katrina and Grace to the BAU. Katrina had fallen asleep on the couch in Rossi's office and Grace had refused to fall asleep without him carrying her. The team had begun the investigation to who had kidnapped his brother. Forensics were still going over the house.

He looked down and saw she was asleep. He made his way back to Rossi's office and over to the couch. Katrina stirred. He laid Grace under her arm and watched as Katrina hugged her daughter close. He covered them up with a coat and left the room. He walked to the BAU room to see the team digging into Theo's past.

"I want the son of a bitch that took my brother," Reid said angrily.

"Reid, is there anyone that could hold a grudge against your brother?" Hotch asked.

"I don't know. Theo has talked about his past but not every single thing. I don't know who would want to take him. I don't care how we do it but we have to get him back. They have Theo and whoever took him is doing god knows what to him. He's gone through enough and things are good for him now. The bastard touched my niece."

"We'll get him back," Morgan assured him. "He'll be okay."

"We don't know that," Reid snapped.

"Reid, I don't want you to get mad but I have to take you off this case," Hotch said.

"What?!"

"He's your brother and you are too close to this case. You need to keep Katrina and Grace calm. I'm sorry but the directors are insisting that you step away from this case."

"I'm not stepping away from this case, the directors can go screw themselves. I promised Katrina that I would get Theo back and I'm not about to sit aside and do nothing."

"I'm sorry but you aren't allowed to be part of this case."

"This isn't fair," Reid shouted. "You never stepped back with Foyet."

"Reid," Morgan warned.

"This isn't over," he snapped before storming out of the room.

* * *

Theo moaned as he came out of the darkness. His eyes fluttered for a moment before they opened. His head felt like someone had driven a nail through his skull. His vision cleared and his eyes widened as he came face to face with Tom, who was sat across a table. He looked down and found himself bound to a chair, his arms behind his back and his feet taped to the legs. He felt pain where he had hoped never to feel pain again, blood was all down his jeans. Tears came down his cheeks, he didn't have any tape around his mouth.

"Scream for help and I'll cut out your tongue," Tom warned.

"Fuck you!" Theo spat.

"Look who's got some fire in him," Mike laughed as he walked into the room. "Never thought my son would get a backbone."

"I'm not your son, you sick son of a bitch," Theo said angrily before letting out a small groan of pain.

"I think I smacked him in the back of the head a bit hard when we were having fun. Knocked him clean out," Tom said to Mike.

"Good," Mike laughed. "I housed you for fifteen years and gave you a home. Isn't that what father's do?"

"You are not my father. I met my real father and I met my brother. I was never your son. All you ever did was beat me and rent me out to your fucking sick friends. You walked in when I was fifteen and he was raping me. You just walked out."

"You paid your way in this house by paying my debt to them with your body," Mike snorted.

"What debt do you owe this time?!" Theo yelled. "What debt gave him the right to rape me again?"

"His debt but he did help me grab you from that cute little place you called a home. He has agreed to help me as long as I allow him to take his pay from you. He seemed to enjoy himself earlier. I wonder how he would get on with your twin, Spencer."

Theo stared at Mike with wide eyes, full of fury. "You go near him and I'll cut your throat open."

"I already did that to your daughter," Mike chuckled.

Theo froze. "You're lying."

"I left her bloody and dead in the playpen in your kitchen. Her crying was annoying. I had to show your brother and his friends I was serious," Mike said before getting up from his chair and grabbing a teddy bear. He threw it on the table in front of Theo. "I even brought proof."

Theo stared at the small teddy bear, all covered in blood. It was a bear that he had brought Grace. His little girl was dead.

He shook with rage and grief. "NO! NO!"

He didn't get out another word as a strip of duct tape slammed over his mouth. He barely registered two men walking into the room. He thrashed against the tape. His little girl was dead and it was all his fault. He was supposed to protect her and he had failed. Tom came forward with two other men and grabbed him from the chair after cutting his legs free. Theo looked up and saw two men he feared. Paul and Jake, Tom's friends and Mike's drug buddies. They had hurt him when he was younger. He tried to struggle as they dragged him into the bedroom.

"Don't worry," Paul said as he threw Theo to the ground. "We'll make sure you have fun."

Paul walked forward and unbuckled his belt.

* * *

Reid sat on Rossi's couch with Grace in his arms. She wouldn't stop crying and kept calling out for her daddy.

"Dadda! I want dadda!" she cried. He rocked her gently and tried to calm her down. Katrina was getting interviewed by the team to see if she had noticed any strange behaviour.

"It's okay," he said calmly. "Your daddy will come home and he'll be fine. Unca will bring him home. Shhh, boo."

"Unca, get daddy!"

**Please review**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter for you all. We hope you all enjoy this chapter and we are really excited about this sequel. We are going down a dark path but we are ready to bring some really good whump in and some really good brotherly moments. We love writing this and I love working with LaRieNGuBleR. She has just the most evil mind, an evil mind that I love. She's my little devil!  
**

**Thank you for all the reviews, we think you are amazing and absolutely brilliant. Thank you!  
**

**Enjoy and please review - the more we get, the more goodies you all get. Let us know what you think!  
**

**All mistakes are my own**

Theo huddled in the corner of the closet with the bloody teddy bear, they had thrown it to him after they had finished using him. He couldn't describe the pain that he was in but it wasn't pain he had not felt before. He'd had a family and that was gone now. He had done a lot of stupid things in the past and hurt a lot of people, both physically and mentally. Katrina had helped him get past all that and together, they had brought a beautiful little girl into the world. She was gone now. Killed before she could even have a life. He cried as he pictured how scared she must have been.

"I'm sorry, bumblebee," Theo cried, holding the bear. "Daddy didn't protect you. I'm so sorry."

* * *

Reid sat in Hotch's office, trying to calm down. Katrina was feeding Grace and trying to keep it together. He knew she was struggling to keep it together, so was he. He wasn't allowed to know anything about the case. His team was shutting him out because the case was too personal to him. Clenching his fists, he quickly grabbed the chair and hurled it across the room. He let out a shout of anger and threw a lamp at the wall. The door burst open.

"Reid, stop it!" Hotch ordered as he came into his office.

"NO! I will not stop it," Reid shouted. "My brother is being held by people who are doing good knows what to him and I'm being blocked by you all. I have a right to know about this case. Hotch, it's my brother."

"Reid, I know what you will do when we find the people who took your brother. It's clear that it was two-man job. You will risk your own life to take vengeance on them."

"I remember you all taking risks when it came to your own families."

"We care about you and we want to protect you. Even it means protecting you from yourself."

"I don't need protecting. I need to be involved in this case. I need to find my brother so I can bring him back to his family and back to the good life that he has made for himself. Do you know how painful it is to hear my niece screaming for her daddy? They were holding my niece. I looked in that house. Someone took her out of her crib and put her in the kitchen, they smeared that blood on her cheek. They could have taken her as well."

"Why didn't they?" Hotch asked. "Having her would give them something they could use to control Theo."

"Taking her would have been too high risk," Reid said. "She would also attract attention and the moment we would have known she was gone. We would have put out the Amber alert."

"Reid, we will deal with the case. You need to keep Grace and Katrina calm and assure them that we will find Theo."

"You need to find him. Now!"

* * *

Theo barely flinched as closet door opened. He had become numb, it was the only way he could do to manage the pain.

Tom walked in and knelt in front of Theo. "How are you feeling, kid?"

"I'm not a kid. Screw you."

Tom grabbed his jaw. "Don't speak to me like that."

"You and your sick friends just held me down and violated me, one after the other. I'll speak to you like the black, evil scum that you are. There is a special place in hell for you and I'd love to see you suffer when you go there."

"I'm not going there any time soon," Tom smiled, moving his hand further up Theo's leg. "You've bled but not too much. Guess the first round made the next few rounds easier. I remember how much pain our sessions used to cause you and I brought a remedy for you."

Theo watched as Tom brought out a syringe of heroin.

"Get that stuff away from me!" Theo growled.

"I thought you would like me more if I brought your favourite medicine."

"Get it away! I got clean and I don't want it."

"How about this?" Tom smirked. He placed the syringe on the ground. "I'll leave this here for you. You have the choice whether you want to take it or not. Just remember that we are not finished with you and your dad owes a large debt to me after I helped him get you. I have many more payments to take from you and they aren't gonna be pleasant."

"Why are you doing this?" Theo asked quietly. "I didn't tell on you. I just wanted peace in my life after I left. Why are you doing this?"

"It's called business," Tom sighed. "Besides, we have one. We need the other to complete the set."

Tom got up and walked out of the closet. Theo listened as the door got locked.

* * *

Reid played with Grace in Garcia's office. He needed to keep her young mind from bad thoughts. He smiled as she put a block on the large tower of blocks they had already built.

"That is really good," Reid smiled at her.

"How are you holding up?" Garcia asked from her computers.

"I'm not sure how to do this," he sighed. "I'm not allowed to help find him and I'm trying to keep everyone strong."

Garcia was about speak when his cellphone went off. "I'll take this outside. Can you watch Grace for a few minutes?"

"Of course," Garcia nodded. Reid kissed Grace on the forehead and went outside the room. He answered the call.

"Hello."

"Hello, Spencer. So nice to speak to you."

"Who is this?" he asked cautiously.

"I'm the one that has your brother. I want you to listen. I'll let your brother go and let him live his life if you come here and take his place. Your team is not to come with you and if you tell them, I'll slice into Theo's throat nice and slow. Spencer, you have three hours to go to a payphone at Lexie Street. Go there and at the end of the three hours, I'll call you with an address to come to. I suggest you do as your told. You wouldn't Theo's daughter to grow up without her daddy."

"You son of a bitch," Reid seethed into the phone, he stepped into a nearby room so no-one could see him.

"Do we have a deal, Spencer?"

"We have a deal, just don't hurt him. I'll get to Lexie Street."

"I think it is too late on the hurting plea. I won't kill him though if you are a good little man."

"What have you done to him?!"

"I'll send you a video in a few minutes and you can see. You'll see what is at stake if you fuck up on the rules. You won't be able to contact this phone again. Three hours...starting now."

A dead tone came through his ear as the call disconnected. Reid held the phone in his hand and brushed a hand through his hair. He looked through the blinds and saw his team making their way out of the bullpen. He went through the door and caught Rossi. "Do you have anything?"

"We are going to the neighbourhood to do some interviews. We'll come back soon. Just focus on Grace and Katrina. Everything will be fine, Reid."

Rossi rushed away with the others. Reid knew he couldn't go to his brother without a plan. He didn't trust the people who had taken his brother and knew they wouldn't just let him go. He walked back into Garcia's office and picked up Grace.

"Sweetie, are you okay?" Garcia asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm going to bring Grace back to Katrina. I'll see you later."

"Reid, it'll be okay. We will help Theo when he comes back. No matter what happens, we always come back stronger."

"Thanks, Garcia."

Reid walked out of the room with Grace in his arms. He walked to Rossi's office and saw Katrina staring at a photo of Theo, herself, Grace and him on her phone.

"Katrina, I'm about to do something. You won't like it and you can't tell the others."

"Why?" she said.

"What I'm about to do, is the only way we can get Theo back alive."

**Please review**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter for you all. We hope you enjoy this chapter and we would love to know what you think. We love all your reviews and they are fuel for our evil ideas for Reid. Reviews go in one side, evil comes out the other. I just gave away out secret. Whoops. We hope you enjoy this chapter and let us know what you think.  
**

**Thank you for all the reviews, we love them and we think they are magnificent. Thanks!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

Theo struggled as Tom and Paul forced him back to the bed, Jake had left. He was on his back and faced them as they strapped his arms and legs down. He grunted and lost his breath as they delivered a punch to his stomach. He had refused to touch the heroin and they had dragged him out of the cupboard by his hair. He cringed as Tom ran a hand through his hair. He became still as Tom climbed on him and grabbed his jaw. "I love how scared you still are."

Theo shook as he got forced into a rough kiss. Tom came away and bit into Theo's shoulder.

"Which bitch has claim to these lips?"

Theo stayed silent. Paul slapped him across the face. "He asked you a question! Answer him, you little shit."

Looking to Tom, he stared him in the eye. He quickly spat in the man's face. "Screw you."

Tom unbuckled his belt and pulled Theo's trousers down. "I'd rather screw you, Theodore. I'm going to go nice and slow so you remember."

* * *

Reid sat in the driver's seat of his car, he still had ten minutes before they called. He felt inside his pocket and took a deep breath. He could do this. He thought back to Grace and Katrina, he had said goodbye, just in case he didn't come back. He vowed that Theo would go back to his family but he didn't know if his return was possible.

_Katrina came away from the hug and he watched as tears came down her face. He took his niece into his arms and kissed her forehead. He hugged her close and looked into her eyes. "Grace, if, I don't see you again. I want you to know that I love you and you are the best niece in the world. I need to do this to protect your daddy and to bring him back to you. I love you and I hope you have a good life. Goodbye, Boo."_

_"Spencer-" Katrina cried. "Please come back."_

_"I plan on coming back but if things go wrong, I don't want to leave without saying goodbye. I love you, Katrina. You are my family and if this all goes well, we'll have Theo back and we can capture these people who took him. Don't tell the team. I can't have them involved. They said that they would kill him if the team got involved."_

_He hugged Katrina with his free arm and kissed her forehead. "I'm going to get him back. I just need to make one stop before I go."_

Reid looked up as the payphone began to ring. He quickly got out of his car and raced to the phone. He picked it up.

"Hello."

"Well done, Spencer. You follows instructions better than your brother. Did you enjoy the video we sent you? I know it was short but doesn't your brother look happy in the cupboard."

"You've hurt him," Reid growled.

"Have I? Let's ask him," the voice said down the phone. Reid heard a rustle before he heard someone moaning in pain.

"S-Spencer," a voice coughed. Reid gripped the phone harder as he heard the pain in his brother's voice.

"Theo, I'm coming. Everything is gonna be fine."

"Spencer, no," Theo pleaded down the phone. "Don't come. They'll kill you."

"I have to get you back."

Reid heard a thud and panicked. "THEO? THEO!"

"He'll wake up soon. Come to this address."

* * *

Reid drove up the dirt road, he turned off the engine and came out of his car with his hands up. Reid recognised the man from the car at the park. "I saw you."

"Hello, Spencer. I'm Mike. Once upon a time, I was Theo's father."

"You son of a bitch," Reid said angrily. Mike cocked the gun as Reid went to step towards him. "You bastard! You let them do all those things to him and then beat him. You should burn in hell."

"Move," Mike ordered as he motioned for Reid start walking into the house. He shoved Reid through the door of the isolated house. Reid looked up and saw his brother, bound and bloody on the floor. Tom grabbed Reid by the throat and shoved him against the wall.

"Aren't you a pretty one?" Tom smiled. "I'm Tom, by the way. Bet you heard good things about me."

"You mother-" Reid tried to say before he got backhanded across the face. Tom pinned him against the wall.

"I may do to you what I did to your brother."

Reid watched as the other man came over and searched him over. He brought out small vial and put it on the table. "What is this?"

"It's for a heart condition," Reid said. "I have to take a dose a day to keep my heart healthy."

The unknown man put the vial on the table while Tom shoved Reid to the floor, next to Theo. Reid saw the blood of Theo's pants and knew what they had done to him. He shook his brother. "Theo, it's Spencer. Wake up!"

A small moan escaped Theo's lips and his eyes fluttered open. He stared at his brother with tearful eyes. "No, you shouldn't have come."

"You are my brother and I'm not leaving you. What have they done to you? I'm sorry I didn't get here sooner."

Reid clutched his chest and rubbed it. "What's wrong?" Tom said.

"I need to take my medication."

Reid stumbled to his feet and clumsily grabbed the vial, he fell to the floor holding his chest.

"They are both as weak as each other," Paul laughed.

"I got a joke for you, seeing as you like to laugh," Reid said to him. "I don't have a heart condition."

Reid turned to the side and threw the vial against the far wall. He dove forward and covered his brother as an explosion ripped through the room.

* * *

Theo barely registered his body being dragged out of the house by his brother. A car came into view next to him, the door opened and he climbed into the passenger seat with the help. He watched Spencer rush to the driver's seat. The back window shattered as a gunshot ripped through the air. Theo felt relief when he realised that the car was moving away from building.

* * *

Reid watched as Theo became more aware of his surroundings. He let out a cough as the chemical smell burned his throat. The chemical explosion had been bigger than he had originally anticipated. He reached over and checked Theo's pulse. It was slow but steady. Bringing out his phone, he quickly put down the address in a text and sent it to Hotch, almost swerving off the road paying too much attention to his phone. He then called the local department to get units up to the house. He hung up the phone.

"Pull over," Theo whispered.

"I have to get you to the hospital. I don't think they will follow, they took a direct hit from the explosion. One of them is dead, his head was pouring blood."

"Pull the fucking car over!" Theo shouted. Reid pulled the car over to the side of the road and watched his brother collapse into tears. He got out of the driver's seat and went round to the passenger side. Theo stumbled out and Reid barely caught him as he collapsed to the ground.

"You're safe," Reid assured him.

"He killed her," Theo sobbed. "My little bumblebee."

"Theo, Grace is alive. She's fine," Reid said quickly. "Did they tell you she was dead?"

"She's alive!" Theo gasped.

"I found her in the playpen. Scared and crying when I found her but she is fine. She's with Katrina. Boo just wants to see you. She wants her daddy back."

"She's alive," Theo cried happily.

"Theo, did they rape you?"

Reid felt a hand tighten around his hand and that was the only answer he needed.

He was going to kill these bastards.

**Please review**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter for you all. We hope you like this chapter. I apologise for the delay in posting but I've seriously had a case of block on this till now. Every time I tried to write, it came out really bad. Please don't blame LaRieNGuBleR as she has given me the plot. Really sorry for delay and it won't happen again. Enjoy and let us know what you think.  
**

**Thank you for all the reviews, we love you and we can't ever stop talking about how awesome you all are. Thank you!  
**

**Enjoy and please review, go on and review!  
**

**All mistakes are my own**

Reid coughed violently as he pulled up near the hospital, his lungs were burning and he knew it was from breathing in the chemicals from the bomb he had made. He stumbled out of the car and around to the passenger seat. He found Theo in the passenger seat, unconscious and pale. Nurses rushed to them as he collapsed against the car, the dizziness he had fought since leaving the house winning over him. A nurse came next to him and looked at him.

"H-Help my brother. Help Theo," Reid wheezed. "He's hurt. I have chemical poisoning."

He coughed into his hand and felt his throat burn again.

* * *

Theo fought against the hands trying to touch him as he woke up, blurred figures surrounding him. "Spencer," he called weakly. "No, get off me. Don't touch me. No!"

"It's okay, Theo. You're in a hospital. We need to you stay calm so we can work on you. You're very hurt."

"I want my brother," he moaned. "Spencer!"

He felt a sudden rush through his body before he began to fall asleep again. He sluggishly looked down and saw someone injecting something into him. He collapsed against the pillow, his head rolling to the side. He saw Spencer sitting upright on the bed with an oxygen mask over his face. He tried to reach out but failed as the darkness came over him.

* * *

Katrina sat in the waiting room, holding a sleeping Grace in her arms. JJ and Garcia sat with her. She knew Morgan, Rossi, Blake and Hotch had gone to the building where Theo had been kept.

"Family of Spencer Reid?" a nurse called as she came into the waiting room. All three stood up.

"Is he okay?" JJ asked.

"He is on an oxygen tank and will remain so till his oxygen levels come up. He inhaled a lot of chemicals. He told us who he was and that he used a chemical bomb to rescue his brother. He'll feel sick for a day or two but we don't see any long-term problems. He's awake and you can see him."

"Do you have any information on Theo Reid?" Katrina asked desperately.

"The doctor will come out shortly to give you information on him. I can have him come to the other room if you wish to see Spencer."

"Please," Garcia nodded.

"I'll do that for you. If you follow me, I'll take you to Spencer's room."

Garcia, Katrina and JJ followed the nurse till they reached a room. They walked in and found Reid sat up in bed, his breathing sounded a little harsh, scaring them. Katrina rushed over, Grace still in her arms. "Spencer, are you okay?"

Reid took away his oxygen mask and looked over to his doctor. "I want to see my brother. This is his wife, she needs to see him."

The doctor walked over and put the mask back on his face. "Keep that on. I don't have any information on your brother but I'll have him transferred to this room with you. I think it would help you both during your recovery. His doctor will come and talk to you soon. I'll come back soon. Make sure he keeps the mask on, ladies. He needs to keep his oxygen levels up."

The doctor left the room, leaving them alone. Katrina passed a sleeping Grace to JJ and sat on the edge, next to Spencer.

"Spencer, I'm so happy you're okay. I've been worried since you left. Is Theo okay? How bad is it?"

Reid brought away the mask slightly. "He's hurt and he's going to need our help."

"What did they do?" Katrina asked. "Tell me the truth."

"It was the men that hurt him as a teenager," Reid rasped before letting out a harsh cough. He waved away their worries. "They raped him, more than once."

Katrina gasped and put her hand to her mouth. "Oh my god!"

She shook her head and got to her feet. Reid watched her walk to the corner and try to keep herself calm. Garcia walked over to her and put an arm around her. Reid could hear small whispering but he couldn't hear what they fully said. He wasn't going to lie to Katrina. There was a promise in their family and it was that no secrets were kept from each other. His throat and lungs hurt but he didn't care. He just wanted to see his brother.

Ten minutes later, Theo got wheeled into the room. Reid sat up and saw all the IV's they began to hang with him. His face was a mess of bruises and a bandage was around his head. The doctor came over to them.

"I'm Dr Martin," she greeted them. "Who is his medical contact?"

"I am," Katrina said, her eyes never straying from her husband as he got connected to a heart monitor. "You can speak freely in front of us all. Please, is he okay?"

"He's gone through a lot. We had sedate him when he came in. He kept calling for you," Dr Martin said as she looked at Spencer. "He's got a bad concussion, he's been beaten quite badly. Two broken ribs, a broken wrist. A broken nose and deep bruising around his body. He has ligature marks around his wrists, he's been restrained for most of the time he was held. He's been raped, multiple times. We've had to give him some internal stitches and we stopped the bleeding. He's being given blood transfusions and he's being rehydrated. He's going to need a lot of support when he wakes up. We're doing tests for any STI's and we should have them back soon."

"I can't believe it happened to him again," Katrina said before walking past the doctor and over to Theo. She bent down and kissed him on the lips. Reid watched as she touched her forehead to Theo's forehead. A sign of true love.

* * *

Theo's eyes opened sluggishly. He felt something tapping against his cheek. Opening his eyes, he licked his lips and blinked away the blurry fog that had taken over his eyes. His eyes focused and he felt relief and joy through his heart. "Hey, Bumblebee," he said tearfully. She was alive and she was now in front of him.

"Dadda!" she smiled happily before bring her small arms around his neck and laying gently in his chest. "Dadda, waka up."

He used his good arm and brought it around his daughter. He held her and never wanted to let her go. Katrina came to his other side and sat on the edge of the bed. "Oh, honey," Katrina cried. "They hurt you so much. We almost lost you."

"I'm just happy to be home," he said. She came down next to him and laid gently on his chest. He felt her body begin to shake as she cried. He wasn't going to say he was okay because he wasn't. He was far from it. "Wait, Katrina. Where's Spencer?"

Katrina came away and pointed to the other side of the room. Theo turned his head and saw Reid laying the hospital bed, a mask over his mouth and his breathing wheezy. "Is he okay? Why is he in hospital?"

"The bomb he used had a lot of chemicals in. You didn't get hit with as much as of the fumes as he did. He's fine. He just needs to bring his oxygen levels up and stay overnight. He saved your life. He was willing to give his life as long as it got you back to us. Baby, we know what happened."

"I don't want to talk about it. Not now," Theo shook his head. "I just want to hold you both."

Katrina stroked his face before leaning down and laying back on his chest. Theo let a small tear come down his cheek. The pain of what he had gone through was still raw in his mind. He closed his eyes, holding his wife and daughter closer. He thought he had lost everything but his brother had brought him home. He looked over to his brother. He didn't believe in God but he needed to thank someone.

"Thank you for giving me such a strong little brother."

**Please review**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter for you all. We hope you like this chapter. It's been a little hard for LaRieNGuBleR and me to talk a lot and I also had a little block when it came to writing this. I'm really sorry about the long delay in updating and I hope you can forgive me, Gothina234, as it is my fault for the late delay, not LaRieNGuBleR. We hope you like this chapter and we'd love to hear from you. Enjoy!  
**

**Thank you for all the reviews, you're wonderful and absolutely amazing. Thanks!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

Theo woke up to find Spencer sat on the side of the bed, they looked at each other, remaining silent for a few moments. "I'm not going to ask you if you're alright, Theo. I know you are not okay. Katrina and Grace are getting something to eat. You fell asleep again and have been out for a while."

"Thought you were in hospital too," Theo said, licking his dry lips. Spencer brought down a cup of water with a straw and placed it to Theo's lips. Drinking the water, Theo relished at the cooling and soothing water as it came down his throat. The cup came away.

"I'm not feeling one hundred percent and don't be surprised if I throw up but the doctor said it was okay to get out of bed. She discharged me. Sorry about all the chemical smoke. It was the only way I knew to get you out of there without bringing a gun. I hid a weapon in plain sight. How are you feeling? Don't lie to me either. I know when you lie. You have the same tell as me."

"I woke up on the bed and Tom came in. The man from my nightmares. I thought I'd never see him again. He helped kidnap me from the house and the bastard touched my daughter on the cheek, smeared blood across her face. He kicked me in the face and my last thought was a prayer. I prayed that they left her alone. I didn't want them to hurt her."

"Grace is safe," Spencer assured him.

"I didn't know that though," Theo said before shaking his head and letting tears fall. Spencer took his uninjured hand and held it. "The moment they brought out the bear with blood covering it, I felt my world crash and burn. I thought they had cut Grace's throat. I cried with that bear in the closet for hours. At that moment, I thought I had failed her and that my little girl was dead."

"They lied to you to try put your fight down."

"It almost destroyed me but the anger inside of me kept me going. I wanted to kill them for what they had done to my little girl. They didn't like me getting angry. Three dragged me into the bedroom. They-" Theo began before stopping and taking a shaky breath.

"Theo, I know you trust me and you know how much damage keeping it inside can do. It's just me here. You can tell me."

"The first rape happened before the three men. I woke up and Tom came in. I struggled and screamed into the tape over my mouth, I didn't want him to hurt me because it brought back memories of the first time that he raped me. My screams didn't stop him. He pulled down my boxers and then just started. God, it hurt so much," Theo cried. "When I was fifteen and he hurt me like that, I remember never having felt pain like that. I remember thinking why is this man hurting me. How can a person hurt someone like this? Fifteen and he took me on my bed, he took away my innocence that day. This time, was different. I just focused on the pain and how rough he was being. I couldn't get over the fact that in mere seconds, I was a weak man again."

"No, you're not. You're a strong man and what he did to you doesn't make you any less of a man."

"When he finished, I felt him finish. I didn't have much time to feel revulsion. He smacked me in the back of head and knocked me out. It was after they told me about Grace, I lost it and thrashed around in my chair. Tom, Paul and Jake, three men from the dark sewer pits of this Earth got me out of the chair. They all hurt me when I was fifteen. Sold me out to people. I struggled as they dragged me in the room but it didn't make any difference. Paul raped me first, he was quick but there was a lot of pain. Tom took me again, he just kept going and whispering these horrible and disgusting things in my ear. He finished and then Jake took me the last time. He got me up from the floor and bent me over a desk. He took the longest. One phrase kept going around my head. De ja vu, de ja vu. Round and round like a tape on a loop. By the time Jake took me, I stopped struggling. I don't want to talk about this anymore."

Spencer watched his brother's bottom lip begin to quiver and more tears flowed down his cheeks. He came forward and brought his brother into a hug. Theo shook in his arms, his sobs coming through his entire body.

"What did I do to deserve it?" Theo cried.

"You didn't do anything and no-one deserves what happened to you to happen to them," Spencer said as he held Theo tighter and felt his own tears coming down his cheeks. "It's okay. I'm going to help you get through this. You're my brother and I swear I'm not going to let you go through this alone. It's okay."

* * *

Reid walked over to Hotch, Theo was with his daughter and wife. He needed them more than ever.

"Any information on the bastards who did this to Theo?" Reid asked.

"They had to fumigate the house and clear the air to get a proper look. We have two in custody and one dead. Mike is still at large."

"I want him caught, Hotch. I also want five minutes alone with him. That son of a bitch has undone all Theo's hard work since his therapy. He let Paul, Jake and Tom rape him repeatedly. Who are the two in custody?"

"Jake and Tom. Paul is dead. The blast caused him to smash his head. They're still looking for cause of death but they suspect massive head trauma. What the hell was in that chemical bomb?"

"You don't do as many PhD's as me without picking up a few dangerous chemical mixtures. I sealed the chemicals in the vial and the moment it smashed and got exposed to the air, a chemical reaction happened causing the explosion. Slightly bigger than I had anticipated but it got the job done. I couldn't go in with a gun or any of you so I used my head. I told them I had a heart condition."

"Remind me not to mess with you when around chemicals."

"I want to question Tom."

"That's not going to happen, Reid."

"You didn't let me on Theo's case. Now, my brother is laying in a hospital bed after being violated by those sick men. He told me what they did to him. They aren't men, they're monsters. If I see Mike, I'm going to kill him. Don't care how but I will make sure he can never hurt my brother or my family again."

"You aren't going near any of these men, Reid. I can't trust you around them. I've never seen you like this."

"This side of me comes out when people hurt my family. Get used to it."

**Please review**


End file.
